Circuit arrangements are known in which two or more processor units can access memory banks of a semiconductor memory device. If one of the processor units executes a program, it can happen, on account of a programming error, that program parts or system data are inadvertently overwritten or erased. This can lead to serious problems during operation of the circuit arrangement.
It is therefore desirable to provide a semiconductor memory device and a circuit arrangement which enable reliable operation.